Ultimate Betrayal Part 1
by Mihogoeth
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha with Kikyo after he promised her that he wouldn't see her again. Kagome seeks the help of Sesshoumaru for revenge. A little bit of humor, romance, and a tragedy all tied into one
1. Leaving

Kagome tossed in her sleeping bag. She couldn't get what happened out of her mind. She felt so betrayed. InuYasha had promised her that he would never let Kikyo get between them again. Kagome believed him and trusted him. She felt so heart broken when she saw them in the clearing kissing. Kogome got out of her sleeping bag and walked to the foot of the tree that InuYasha was sleeping in. She looked over to where the group was sleeping.  
  
"Sit Boy"  
  
She commanded. InuYasha slammed onto the ground.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!!!?"  
  
He yelled. "I was actually sleeping this time."  
  
"You know perfectly well why I did that"  
  
She exclaimed. InuYasha slowly got up and stared at her with confusion.  
  
"What did I do now? All I did today was push her in the water and she yanked me in. She seemed happy. Hmm... What else happened today? Sango hit Miroku again. Shippo yanked my ears. I told Kagome to shut-up. Why would she be mad about it this time? Oh I don't know what I did." He went though this in his head.  
  
"You know perfectly well what you did!"  
  
She replied to his questioning look.  
  
"No I don't".  
  
"Ugh, InYahsa do I always have to explain every thing to you? You were with her. And by her I mean Kikyo."  
  
"Oh so that is what I did wrong. Nosey girl can't keep her nose in her own business. Hey it wasn't my fault she will understand. She knows that Kikyo tried to drag me down to hell before. This is what she was doing this time wasn't it?" He said to himself.  
  
"I didn't do it"  
  
InuYasha replied stupidly.  
  
"I mean it wasn't my fault...I mean it is Kikyo's fault, she is the one who tried to drag me down to hell...again!" Kagome looked into his eyes trying to believe him, she wanted to believe him but there was just one thing wrong with his story. He was conscious. The last time she had tried to drag him down he was unconscious.  
  
"Ugh I'm leaving."  
  
Kagome said as she stomped off and packed up her stuff. InuYasha stood there in shock. When Kagome was finished she walked up to InuYasha and roughly grabbed onto one of his ears, then gave it a really hard yank.  
  
"Ow Jeesh do know how much that hurts, god!!"  
  
"Sit Boy"  
  
Kagome said as she walked off. She felt badly that it had come to roughly pulling his ear but what else could she do.  
  
"where am I going to go. I have no where to go. The well is too far away to walk to alone. With all these demons and what not around I better find somewhere safe. Who knows what will happen to me if one of them finds me." She thought. 


	2. Breakfast Problems and an unlikely meeti...

InuYasha stayed up all night since Kagome left, wondering what he was going to tell the group about her whereabouts.  
  
"Stupid girl. Why did she have to leave? Look at this mess that you put me in."  
  
His ears twitched. That one ear was still pretty sore. Shippo was waking up. It was morning. Soon the whole group was going to be awake or at least what was left of it.  
  
"How come I don't smell breakfast?" Shippo said a bit too loudly.  
  
Sango awoke and sniffed the air. Shippo was right. Where was their breakfast? and why wasn't Kagome making it? She looked over to where Kagome should have been sleeping but nothing or no one was there.  
  
"InuYasha where is Kagome?"  
  
Sango asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"Here it goes" he thought  
  
"Uh.. Kagome isn't here" he replied looking at the ground. "She left last night. She got mad so she left." "She'll be back." He said hopefully  
  
"I hope she is all right." Sango thought.  
  
"So was she mad at you InuYasha" Miroku said as he came up behind them.  
  
"Feh" replied InuYasha crossing his arms.  
  
"Well Kagome did start to teach me how to make breakfast, so I guess I will be stuck making it until she comes back." Said Sango sadly. "Can I help?" asked Shippo hopefully.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome awoke from her sleep with the feeling that she was being watched. She was too tired to care. She had been walking all night, and in her anger had twisted her ankle. She had also spent the night wondering how the group would react when they found out that she was gone. She had finally found what she thought would be a safe place to sleep.  
  
"Kagome is it?" Said a cold emotionless voice.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes a second time to see Sesshoumaru standing above her. She let out a little gasp, but tried to put on her bravest face. She got up and tried to stand up to him, but her ankle hurt too much to stand properly.  
  
"Pathetic." Sesshoumaru simply replied.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kagome in annoyance.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down and hoisted her onto his shoulder and sat her down on a near by tree stump.  
  
"Where are all your friends?" He asked in an emotionless tone.  
  
**************  
  
"Yuk this food is..different." Shippo said, able to stop himself from saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"It is horrible." Said InuYasha.  
  
"Well if you hadn't gotten her all mad we would actually have a good meal." Sango replied in a cold tone.  
  
"I like your cooking." Miroku said trying to force a smile. He was secretly gagging.  
  
"Really?" "Yes Sango you have a knack for it. I love it."  
  
"At least someone likes it." InuYasha muttered under his breath.  
  
Sango and Miroku struck up a conversation about food and cooking and how some people in Sango's village made wonderful food. When she was wrapped up in her memories Miroku fake yawned and stretched and grabbed Sango's butt. He received a whack over the head with her bowl.  
  
'Nice try." She said grabbing him by the ear. "You are on dishwashing duty today."  
  
"Awww...do I have to? You and Kagome are better at it then me."  
  
"Yes, that is what you get for being naughty!"  
  
She said as she dragged him by the ear to the nearby hot spring. She collected all the dishes and threw them down in front of him.  
  
Shippo sat on the bank near the hot spring, watching Miroku do the dishes while grumbling and complaining. Shippo's thoughts where somewhere else though.  
  
"Where is Kagome? I miss her. She must have been pretty mad at InuYasha if she left us all. Now I have no one to protect me from InuYasha. I am glad that isn't me doing the dishes. If Miroku hadn't done that he wouldn't be stuck doing the dishes. I hope Kagome is ok. I hope Sesshoumaru didn't find her." Shippo shivered at the thought. 


	3. Asking Sesshoumaru for help

Chapter 3: Asking Sesshoumaru for help  
  
"So that is basically what happened." Kagome said as she finished her story.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in the tree above her listening to her every word. He didn't want to be caught sitting beside her, but he was keeping a close eye on her. "So my Halfling of a brother is still in love with that dead wench. Hmmm...maybe this other wench could be of some use to me even though she is a pathetic human. No wait..her ankle is damaged. He thought  
  
"Actually now that I think of it, I was hoping I would bump into you."  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "This fool of a girl has been looking for me?" He said in his head.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something.."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me get revenge on your brother, InuYasha."  
  
"He is my HALF brother and I know his name!!!" replied Sesshoumaru with disgust.  
  
"How could I not know who my pitiful half-breed of a brother is..Was she even implying that? She is starting to anger me with her dumbness." He said in his head  
  
"Now you foolish girl, why would you need my help? All you have to do is sit him a million times."  
  
"Well I want him to feel what I felt...I was wondering if you could help me with that."  
  
"She isn't implying what I think she is...is she? She wants me to lower myself to her level, and pretend to be in love with her just to see the look on his face. Ugh just the thought of linking up with her disgusts me. But on the other hand I do get to hurt my brother in a different way for a change...." he thought  
  
"So...are you in?"  
  
Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru thought some more.  
  
"What is it I have to do?"  
  
He said as he shifted on the branch to find a more comfortable position.  
  
"well.........."  
  
Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"You have to pretend to be that we are a couple, and that we love each other, and make sure that InuYasha sees us"  
  
"Ugh just as I thought. How did I get dragged into this? I just had to talk to her....why didn't I kill her? .Hey why don't I kill her when I see the look on my half-breed brothers face when he sees us together." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru can you hear me? It's just you have the same expressionless face."  
  
"Come back tomorrow" He replied. Kagome nodded and slowly walked off limping. Sesshoumaru shook his head with distaste as he watched her leave.  
  
"Master what are you doing in a tree?" Said Jaken, as he came out of some bushes.  
  
"Jaken! I want you to secretly follow her and make sure that she doesn't try to go back to her group."  
  
"Yes master" With that Jaken was off in the direction Kagome went. 


	4. All this to get a Hanyou out of a tree

Miroku Had finally finished the dishes and gave them to Sango.  
  
"There all finished" he said. "Now that wasn't so bad was it" She replied taking them from him.  
  
InuYasha had been moping around all morning. He refused to get out of the tree that he had been in the night before. He kept trying to look across the forest to find Kagome.  
  
"Come on InuYasha, come down here." Pleaded Shippo  
  
"Nothing doing" he replied and turned his head.  
  
"Please?" Shippo begged.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Look Shippo can't get him out of the tree either. Hey Sango maybe since your Kagome's best friend you might be able to get him out." Suggested Miroku. "It's worth a try" she said as she walked up to the base of the tree.  
  
"Oh great now every one is crowded around the tree. They can't get me out. Not unless Sango knocks me out with her boomerang." He thought angrily.  
  
"InuYasha come down here" yelled Sango.  
  
InuYasha just ignored her. "Fine were leaving!" she yelled. Shippo, Sango and Miroku left InuYasha in his tree. They hadn't been walking long when Shippo bounded ahead and found an old axe. "What ya got there Shippo?" Miroku asked taking the axe from Shippo. "Hey I know what this is" exclaimed Sango. "You cut down trees with it." The 3 of them had grins spreading across their faces.  
  
"InuYasha" Yelled Shippo as they all came back. "Look what we found." Sango and Miroku walked to the base of the tree and took turns chopping.  
  
1 hr later  
  
"Hey Miroku this is a lot harder then I thought."  
  
"Your telling me" he replied. "InuYasha is asleep now."  
  
"What?" Sango walked to where she could see him. "Your right he is. Let's just face we aren't going to get him out of that tree until Kagome comes back. We will search for her tomorrow. "  
  
Later at Dinner  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo had just gotten the fire burning and started to dig into another meal. "Sorry about the taste." said Sango. "Feh" They heard a familiar voice say behind them. InuYasha sat with them by the campfire.  
  
"We wasted a whole day of searching" He complained.  
  
"WE!!!!" Yelled Miroku, Shippo and Sango at the same time.  
  
"You're the one who decided to stay in the tree all day." Said Shippo  
  
InuYasha gave him a glare. "Yah...well if you guys would have let me be I might have come down, but since your tried to chop the tree down I think I will go back up there with my bowl of food." InuYasha helped himself and went back up the tree.  
  
"There he goes" Sighed Miroku.  
  
"Maybe we should leave him be. I mean he doesn't seem happy at all, might as well let him do what he wants." "Yah" Shippo said in agreement to what Sango had said. They soon put out the fire and went to sleep. InuYasha sat in the tree staring at the stars thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you. I was too proud to tell you I was wrong, too strong to say that I was sorry. Ugh. She shouldn't have been spying in the first place. Hey why was I with Kikyo any way. Oh well what's done is done. I will search for her tomorrow. heh although it was amusing to watch them try to get me out of this tree. Hmmmmm...stupid bowl."  
  
With that he threw the bowl out of the tree. The night silence was broken with the sound of a glass bowl breaking on impact. 


	5. Sesshoumaru's decision and Jaken's captu...

Kagome had found a safe place to sleep that night. She still couldn't get the feeling that she was being watched out of her mind.  
  
"I wonder how the group is. Are they looking for me? I hope InuYasha didn't hurt or threaten Shippo. I miss them, but I can't go back. I made a deal with Sesshoumaru, atleast I am in the process of making one." All these thoughts played though her head.  
  
The next morning she awoke bright and early. She didn't want to keep Sesshoumaru waiting. "Oh how I hope he says yes." She said to herself as she was packing her things. When she was finished she started to head in the direction of the tree stump that they had met at the day before. Her ankle pained her greatly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in a tree near the stump when he noticed Kagome. "Her limp has gotten worse.. Maybe I should greet her.No just let her find me if she can't then tough."  
  
"Sesshoumaru where are you?" she asked as she looked up into the tree, he wasn't there. She walked around the area but could find no trace of him. "Where could he be? OW!!" Her thoughts where interrupted a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She whirled around and saw Sesshoumaru in front of her. He let go of her shoulder.  
  
"Ow. What was that for?" She said as she rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"You wanted to know where I was" He replied coldly inspecting his claws.  
  
"Yes but you don't...." Kagome stopped herself. She didn't want to anger him incase he said no as a result.  
  
"I suppose you are here for that answer?" She nodded her head.  
  
"Fine here is the answer.....yes."  
  
"Why did I just say that? This is the dumbest most pointless thing I have ever gotten myself into. Huh...What is she doing? No Stop!" His thoughts where interrupted by Kagome who was hugging him.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to back out of the hug but he couldn't because there was a tree was behind him. He reached behind him and grabbed Kagome's wrists and pushed her back.  
  
"Oops" he said as she fell over.  
  
"Perhaps I pushed her too hard. That freaked me out what she did. Why did she do that? She knows that I have tried to kill her a couple of times, so why hug me? If anything she should be watching her back!"  
  
Kagome slowly got up "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You wouldn't let go of me." He simply replied. "Master! I have bad news!" Said Jaken and he stumbled through some bushes to his master.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru demanded sharply. Jaken shivered at the tone.  
  
"Uh.. I lost the girl." Sesshoumaru looked confused. "Girl?" "Yes Master, the one you told me to follow. Remember?" Sesshoumaru walked up to Jaken and picked him up by his robe. "You mean I found her" Corrected Sesshoumaru in an icy tone. He shot Jaken dagger eyes before putting him down. "Be off with you!" He commanded.  
  
InuYasha woke up earlier then usual. He wanted to get going and find Kagome. Then he gracefully jumped out of the tree and made sure everyone was asleep before he left. 'The last thing I need is them asking me where I am going and all that, and wasting my time!" He had been running for half an hour when someone or something tripped him. He slowly got up, and saw Jaken lying in front of him.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here? Oh no if he is here then my brother is probably here."  
  
Jaken got up then he realized who he had tripped. He tried to run back to his master to tell him that InuYasha was close, but InuYasha had a different thought in mind.  
  
"Come back here! You filthy toad!" InuYasha caught him and refused to let him go. "I have a different plan for you." He said with a sly grin. Jaken cringed. InuYasha picked him up and brought him back to the camp. It was a lot harder then he thought. Jaken kept trying to hit InuYasha with his staff. Finally InuYasha managed to grab a hold of it. He took it from Jaken and held it for the rest of the way back.  
  
"Look, there he is" Squealed Shippo excitedly. InuYasha threw Jaken down.  
  
"Watch him guys don't let him go, he may have information." InuYasha turned and left the group shocked at what had just happened. "I just have to find her" he thought. 


	6. Problems all around

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been walking for at least an hour when Kagome couldn't stand the pain in her ankle any more. She sat down. Sesshoumaru stopped when he noticed that he couldn't hear the sound of her foot steps any more.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"It hurts" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes  
  
"Don't tell me that you are crying because of your ankle."  
  
"Well..It hurts a lot" She replied in defense. "Besides we are together remember? You are supposed to support me, comfort me and help me in my times of need."  
  
"Fine" Sesshoumaru walked up to her and hauled her over his shoulder roughly. He hadn't been walking for long when Kagome spoke up again. "What is the BOA like thing for anyways? She asked as she ran her fingers through it. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and threw her down. "I use it for a weapon in my normal form, and in my Youkai form it becomes my tail. We will sleep here tonight."  
  
Kagome was a bit shocked about the fact that he had thrown her down but she decided not to protest. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bag of chips. Sesshoumaru just sat against a tree and looked at the sky. It was becoming night. Kagome dug into the bag and started to eat. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smell them.  
  
"God those things have a strong smell, I wonder what they taste like." Sesshoumaru quickly looked away when he saw Kagome look in his direction. "You want some?" She asked offering him a chip. Sesshoumaru refused her offer, but he still kept looking over with curiosity.  
  
"I'll just take them when she falls asleep." He thought. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the number one rule with Kagome. "Don't go through her bag." Kagome had her fill of chips and rolled up and bag and put it away. She unrolled her sleeping bag and went to sleep.  
  
"Now is my chance." He thought. Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to her and picked up the bag and walked back to the tree. He opened it and found that it was crammed with a lot of stuff. Most of it having some kind of fragrance to it. "Why does she have so much strong smelling stuff? Hmmm...what is this? What does this button do? I think I will press it." Sesshoumaru pressed the button at the top of the hair spray bottle. Big mistake! He threw the bottle down and started to wipe his eyes. "God damn it! Why does she keep stuff like that? He finally found the chips he was looking for, but not after finding some other personal things. "These aren't that bad considering they were made by humans". Kagome moved in her sleep. Sesshoumaru quickly stuffed everything back in her bag and put it beside her. His eyes still hurt him.  
  
*****  
  
InuYasha Finally found a spot to sleep. He had been searching all day and most of the night. He settled himself in a big old tree. He had found his brothers scent, He had been following it for a bit, but with no success.  
  
"Where is she? Maybe she went back through the well. I will go through if I don't find her by tomorrow night. InuYasha couldn't sleep though. He stayed up all night thinking. Mainly about Kagome and how he was going to explain to her what had happened between him and Kikyo. He also wondered how Sango, Shippo and Miroku were doing with having to watch Jaken. "I wonder if they got anything out of him. Oops I forgot to tell them not to let him get his staff again. Oh well I think they would know that." He leaned back against the trunk when a familiar scent found its way to his nose. "I know that smell. Where do I know it from?" He kept searching his mind as to where that smell was from. It was a weak scent so that meant that it had come from at least a couple of miles and was helped along by the light breeze. InuYasha finally gave up at trying to figure out what the smell was "It will come to me when I least expect it."  
  
******  
  
Next Day Miroku had the common sense to take Jaken's staff and not give it back. "What are we supposed to do with him?" asked Shippo? "InuYasha said to get information from him and not to let him escape." "I know but we don't have anything to contain him in" replied Sango. Miroku was too busy examining the staff to hear what they where saying. Jaken just stood there a bit nervous. He was more worried about how his master would punish him when he didn't come when he was told to. He also wondered how they where going to go about getting information out of him. Miroku looked up a bit later to see Shippo chasing Jaken and Sango trying to catch Shippo. "You know you could always tie him to a tree with rope." Sango stopped. "And where are we going to get the rope?" She retorted. "There is a near by village that we might be able to get some from." Sango thought for a moment. The thought of a village made her sad inside as she remembered hers. "Ok...but your going" She replied. "Sure" Miroku said with a grin. As he walked by her to leave he quickly grabbed her butt. Sango crossed her arms and went to hit him but for some reason she stopped herself. Miroku ran expecting some kind of hit on the head. When he didn't receive one he was confused. He looked back at Sango who was blushing but she also looked sad. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. But then again she does have a good butt." He thought as he happily walked off to the village.  
  
*******  
  
Sango saw that Miroku had left the staff on the ground so she quickly picked it up before Jaken had the chance to. Shippo had tired Jaken out. "There" said Shippo as he happily skipped up to Sango. "He is too tired to run so catching him won't be a problem." "Sango?" "Yes." "How come you didn't slap or hit Miroku this time?" "I don't know." Sango admitted. "Do you like him more then a friend?" Shippo inquired. Sango was taken aback by the sudden question. "Uh..Shippo...I have to make dinner." "But Sango, it is the middle of the day." "Oh yeah right..where is my head today. Ok I will make lunch." Shippo watched her suspiciously. He decided to chase Jaken some more incase he had recovered some energy. 


	7. A trip to the village

Kagome awoke the next morning. She had a good nights sleep and she had actually slept in a bit. She went to prepare breakfast but remembered that she was only cooking for 2 now. She created a fire pit and started to look for some fire wood when Sesshoumaru came with some food.  
  
"Here" he said tossing her an orange. She actually caught it.  
  
"Thank you. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Let's just say that I know of some villages that would willingly give me what I want."  
  
"Really?" She replied with surprise. "Wow I didn't know he knew that much people..or they give him stuff out of fear." She thought as she started to eat the orange.  
  
"Will you take me to the village later today?"  
  
"I don't see why you would want to go to a pathetic little village." "Fine I will take you."  
  
"Thank you so much!" "He seems to be nicer to me now."  
  
"Why am I being nice to her? What is wrong with me? I am starting to not mind her as much."  
  
Kagome quickly finished her orange and packed up so they could go. "You all set?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yep." "You where going though my back pack weren't you?"  
  
"Why do you say that Kagome?"  
  
"The things aren't in the way I left them and the cap is off the hair spray. You didn't use it did you?"  
  
"NO! I don't even know what half that stuff is! I just know that the spray stuff really hurts your eyes." Kagome couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "Shut-up wench!"  
  
*******  
  
Miroku finally made it to the small village. It was bustling with the usual shoppers that went from booth to booth buying stuff. Miroku saw a good looking girl around his age and walked up to her. "Hi" he said. She looked up. "Hi" she replied. "Will you bear my child?" The girl looked shocked, then anger overcame her and she slapped him across the face. "Well I tried." Miroku walked some more in search of rope. He caught a glimpse of a girl that looked an awful lot like Kagome. He went to get a closer look but was blocked by a big crowd. When they moved out of the way the girl was gone. "Could it have been her?" He finally found what he was looking for. He paid for it and started to leave. Some thing caught his eye again. "There is that girl that looks like Kagome. Could it be her?" He stared at her trying to figure it out. He was about to go over to her when he got hit over the head. "I know what you are doing. You are looking for other girls here aren't you?" Said an angry Sango. "N-no I wasn't t-that girl over there. He pointed to the jewelry booth but the girl was gone. "What girl? What about her?" "She looked an awful look like Kagome. I would have figured out if it was her if you hadn't hit me." Sango suddenly felt sorry for her actions. "Come on Miroku let's go back. You got the rope?" "Yep" he said as he held it up for her to see.  
  
As they walked back Miroku casually linked arms with Sango. Sango was glad that he wasn't doing what she thought he was. As they where about to leave the village the girl who Miroku had talked to appeared. With him she had an older guy. "Uh Sango. maybe we should walk a little bit faster." "Why?" "Just walk!" he said as he unlinked arms and started to push her from behind.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, look at this." Kagome said as she held up a necklace.  
  
"Yeah yeah it's pretty." He replied not really caring.  
  
"When I agreed to take you to this village I didn't mean I was going to take you here just so you could admire jewelry and wish you had it."  
  
"Yah..well I like this kind of stuff." Replied Kagome.  
  
"You said you needed supplies. Jewelry isn't supplies." Said Sesshoumaru coldly. "Oh look Kagome some guy just got hit over the head by a girl."  
  
Kagome turned in the direction that Sesshoumaru pointed to but she didn't see the guy or the girl. "Right there fool." He said. Kagome looked and saw what he was talking about. The guy was holding up a long piece of rope. The girl was nodding in approval. "They look like Sango and Miroku. Why would they be here? And why would they need rope?" She went to see if it was them but Sesshoumaru pulled her back. "Don't walk off with that jewelry." She put the jewelry back and left with Sesshoumaru.  
  
*******  
  
InuYasha had found the camp area where Kagome had camped the night before. "I am getting closer. Why is she with my brother? Maybe they where here at different times." He was wishing that was the case. That they had just coincidently been at the same spot at different times. "Maybe my brother is following her. Well I know that she hasn't gone down the well. Perhaps I should go back and see if they have gotten anything out of Jaken." InuYasha headed back to the last place they camped. He would probably make it there by next morning.  
  
******  
  
Shippo was grilling Jaken for information, but Jaken wouldn't talk. Shippo whacked Jaken over the head with the staff. Jaken grabbed the staff as Shippo was pulling it away. Now they where in a tug-of-war struggle. "Let go!" yelled Jaken. "No!" replied Shippo. Jaken stomped on Shippo's little foot. Shippo let go in pain but then realized what he had done. Jaken raised the staff and made the head of the old man breath fire. Shippo narrowly dodged the attack. Shippo used Fox Fire, but missed. Jaken caught Shippo by surprise and hit him with his staff. Shippo quickly got up. A grin spread across his face.  
  
"What are you smiling about you little Kitsune?"  
  
A moment later Jaken had been picked up by Miroku and Sango snatched his staff from him. Miroku held him against a tree while Sango wrapped the rope around him and the trunk. When they where finished Jaken was stuck tied with his back against the trunk. There was no way he could free himself. Shippo rubbed his head. "Thanks you guys" "No problem." Sango and Miroku said together. They looked at each other in surprise and laughed it off. "What is wrong with them? They are starting to act weird around each other." Shippo thought as he watched Sango and Miroku playfully push each other. He looked back at Jaken who was struggling with the ropes. 


	8. Hot on the trail, First kiss

It was early morning and InuYasha had just made it back to the camp. He saw the group asleep. He looked over to the tree and saw that Jaken was tied to it. "Well at least they have him contained. I will let them sleep, they look tired." He decided to start the fire so Sango could cook breakfast when she woke up. Shippo awoke first as usual. He smelt smoke. He quickly sat up and saw InuYasha sitting by the fire poking it with a stick.  
  
"Your back!" He yelled in excitement. Before InuYasha could do anything Shippo was on one of his shoulders with his arms around his neck hugging him. "Uh.Shippo..you're choking...me."  
  
Shippo let go and started to play with his ears. "Hey! Get off." InuYasha playfully pushed Shippo off him. Shippo ran to where Sango and Miroku where sleeping. "Sango!! Miroku!! He's back!" Sango and Miroku woke up with a start thinking they were being attacked. Sango saw Shippo. "It's just Shippo Miroku calm down." "Guys look who is back." Sango and Miroku looked over and saw InuYasha. They were so happy to see him. They also hoped that he might be able get something out of Jaken because they where unsuccessful.  
  
"Sango I made a fire so you can cook breakfast." "I thought you didn't like my cooking." "I don't but Miroku does." Said InuYasha as he nudged Miroku with his elbow.  
  
******  
  
"So any luck getting anything out of Jaken?" They all lowered their heads. "No." They replied a bit embarrassed. InuYasha walked up to the tree where Jaken was still struggling with the ropes. "Talk!" Jaken said nothing. InuYasha drew Tetsusagia. He put the junky blade against Jakens throat. "You really think that threatening me with that piece of junk is going to make me talk." "Well he does have a point' thought InuYasha. "Hey Sango! Want to give me that burning stick?" Sango nodded and walked over and gave it to InuYasha. "This should make you talk." He said grinning as he moved the flame closer to him. "Where is my brother?" InuYasha asked. "I don't know" Jaken replied truthfully. "Ok then have you seen Kagome?" "I don't know who Kagome is, but I do know that Master does have a girl with him." InuYasha pushed the fire closer. "What did she look like?" "Uh.." "TALK!!!" "She had long raven colored hair. She was wearing a green skirt."  
  
InuYasha immediately knew he was talking about Kagome. Anger started to rise in him. He punched Jaken out of anger. "Why is she with my filthy dirty brother?" Shippo cringed when he saw InuYasha punch Jaken. "He angry." He said to the others. Sango cautiously walked up to InuYasha and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "She is with my brother." He said quieter. "That was two days ago that we captured Jaken. He said that Sesshoumaru found her that morning. I don't think that there is any change that my brother will let her live for two days." InuYasha lowered his head in sadness.  
  
"There is still a chance that she is alive." said Sango. "Miroku said he thought he saw her in the near by village. Maybe if we go there with will find more signs of her and your brother." InuYasha's ears twitched. He turned around to face them. "Everyone pack your stuff. We are going to the village." "What about Jaken?" asked Shippo. "Just leave him there." "Uh InuYasha..uh I don't really feel up to going back to that village." Miroku stammered. They all looked at him with confusion. "Fine you can stay outside the village and go around and meet us on the other side." Miroku relaxed a bit. "No he is coming with us!" Said Sango as she grabbed Miroku by the sleeve and started to drag him along. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder, and Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's.  
  
Miroku eyed Kirara thoughtfully. "Hey why don't we ride Kirara above the village. "What is it with you and this one particular village?" asked Sango. "Uh..uh...I uh..there are dangerous people in there." "No one is going to hurt us as long as I am around." said InuYasha.  
  
*****  
  
They finally got to the village after convincing Miroku that it was ok. Miroku kept his head low as they walked through it. InuYasha caught Kagome's scent and followed it out the other entrance. They walked all day following the scent. InuYasha finally let the group rest at night. He vowed that he would go on ahead.  
  
******  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning and almost fell out of the branch she was sleeping on. Lucky for her Sesshoumaru had quick reflexes. "Don't fall" He said coldly. "Why did we sleep in the tree anyway?" She asked. "So People or certain demons can't find us." Kagome knew he meant InuYasha. He gracefully jumped out of the tree with Kagome on his back. This time he gently put her down. He sniffed the air. "It is going to rain hard today." "You can tell that just by sniffing the air?" "Yes. The wildlife also acts a bit differently as well." "Wow" she said truly amazed. "At home the TV tells us when it is going to rain." Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "TV?" "Yes it shows you pictures and tells you things." "I am not going to ask. It all sounds complicated."  
  
Soon the rain started to pour.  
  
"I'm soaked." Mumbled Sesshoumaru under his breath, hoping that Kagome didn't hear him.  
  
"Here" She said offering him a towel. "Pass, anything of yours is bound to be filthy." He said as he tried to wring some of the rain out of his BOA.  
  
Kagome put the towel back. She looked at him. He was soaked pretty badly. "Where do you normally go when it rains?" "I am usually inside somewhere." He replied. He looked over to Kagome, she was pretty soaked too.  
  
"She is staring to shake, why do these frail creatures get cold so easily?" he thought. He grabbed onto Kagome's hand, it was ice cold. She shivered some more. "He is so warm. How can he be so warm?" She looked up at him, he was looking down at her. Kagome pulled him into a hug. Sesshoumaru returned the hug. Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt collar and pulled his face towards his. Their lips where inches apart. They stared into each others eyes. Sesshoumaru had never been this close to a girl, human or youkai. Kagome was still holding his shirt collar. Sesshoumaru had pulled her towards him in a tighter hug. Suddenly Kagome passionately kissed him. Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised at first but then he relaxed and returned the kiss. The rain was still pouring around them. Kagome reached up and caressed his hair. Sesshouamru broke off the kiss and stepped back. Kagome smiled. "Was that so bad?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. 


	9. The battle begins

"Stupid rain." Complained InuYasha. "Now it is going to be harder to find her." InuYasha was also drenched. He still hadn't found Kagome or Sesshouamru but he was getting close. It was harder to track them in the rain because the water washed away most scents. He kept going though. He found the tree that Kagome and Sesshoumaru he slept in the night before. "They are together." He thought. He looked around the base of the tree to see if there was a sign of some kind of struggle. He found no evidence of one. "Either she was unconscious or she willingly let him bring her up the tree." He thought. InuYasha hoped none of his thoughts where true.  
  
*******  
  
Sango and Miroku where snuggled together under his cloak to stay warm. Shippo squeezed between the two of them. Kirara was snuggled in Sango's lap. "I hope Kagome is somewhere warm." Sango wandered out loud. "I wonder if InuYasha found her, He said he was getting close." Miroku replied. The rain was pouring down hard. Shippo was nice and warm snuggled up between the two of them.  
  
******  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "My Halfling brother is close." He said calmly. Kagome wondered what was going to happen when he saw them together. Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru again. He held her in his arms. He looked around to see if InuYasha was close enough so he could see where he was.  
  
"My half-breed brother is close, but not close enough."  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Kagome. "Somewhere in that direction." Sesshoumaru pointed towards a big clump of trees. "Well why don't we go over there?" Asked Kagome? Sesshoumaru smiled. They both walked over to the direction that InuYasha was waiting.  
  
******  
  
"Kagome is getting closer." InuYasha smiled. He couldn't wait to see Kagome again and hold her in his arms. He looked down through the trees. "Huh..why is she holding hands with him? Why is she smiling? S-s-she just kissed him on the lips!"  
  
InuYasha was enraged. He jumped out of the tree and landed behind them. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one who was caught in the act!" He yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to face him. "InuYasha." Said Sesshoumaru in a cold evil tone. "Sesshoumaru." InuYasha replied, sizing up his brother. "Kagome why are with that bastard!" yelled InuYasha. "Why where you with that dead bitch?" She replied. InuYasha sighed. Fine I will tell you why.  
  
Flash back  
  
"InuYasha I want to apologize for how I acted, I want to say I am sorry."  
  
"Kikyo why are you apologizing? This isn't like you."  
  
"I don't know why but I just feel guilty. I want to say sorry."  
  
InuYasha was a bit confused He didn't know if this was a trick or not.  
  
"Ok Kikyo, I accept your apology."  
  
Kikyo passionately kissed him. She saw Kagome through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Good she saw us." Kikyo thought "Now I can have him all to myself."  
  
Flash back ends.  
  
"That's all we where doing Kagome. Kikyo wanted to apologize. I truthfully didn't know she would give me a makeup kiss."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"Now you really don't believe that do you?" He asked Kagome. Kagome thought for a moment. "It could be true, but then why would InuYasha tell me that she tried to drag him down to hell." Kagome shook her head in agreement with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Fine go ahead don't believe me." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Pathetic" replied Sesshoumaru. He gently pushed Kagome aside and walked up to his half brother. Both of them drew their weapons. With that the battle began.  
  
******  
  
Sango and Miroku heard a loud bang not to far from where they where. They quickly got up and went to the sound.  
  
When they got there they saw Sesshoumaru and InuYasha fighting. "Kagome!" yelled Sango as she ran and hugged her best friend. "You're alright!" Shippo ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug he could. Miroku also hugged her.  
  
They all watched the scene in front of them. Two half brothers fighting really hard with a lot of hatred, and anger towards each other. 


	10. Death by Tetsusaiga

Kagome and the rest watched the scene in front of them.  
  
InuYasha was angrily swinging Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was able to dodge the blows. Sesshoumaru caught InuYasha off guard and managed to slice him with Toukijin. InuYasha looked down at his wound then at his brother. Sesshouamru looked at him expectantly.  
  
"InuYasha, you still fight like a pup." InuYasha charged forward and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Sesshoumaru fell backwards. InuYasha took advantage of this and pinned Sesshoumaru down with his claws.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" asked the group while the two where fighting. Kagome looked down sadly. She told them the story. She did keep a close eye on the fight though.  
  
"So that was you that I saw." said Miroku. "LOOK OUT!!" yelled Shippo. The group narrowly dodged a falling tree. Sesshoumaru had managed to get InuYahsa off him. InuYasha swung at him again and missed. Tetsusaiga had sliced through the tree and it had fallen. The group decided to move back a bit more.  
  
Sesshoumaru conjured up his whip and started to hit InuYasha with it. InuYasha blocked some of the hits with Tetsusuaiga. Sesshoumaru was getting kind of annoyed at his brother for dodging most of his attacks. He leaped forward and managed to grab InuYasha by the throat. He dug his claws into InuYasha's neck until blood was running down his arm. Then he dropped InuYasha onto the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru had turned his back on InuYasha not expecting him to rebound so quickly. InuYasha pointed Tetsusaiga towards Sesshoumaru's back. He charged forward. He felt the blade going through flesh, he smiled with satisfaction. Until he opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped in pain. She started to fall backwards but Sesshoumaru caught her. InuYahsa let go of Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru couldn't completely lie Kagome on the ground because Tetsusaiga he gone right through her, she was impaled.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Yelled Sango as she ran up to her friend. Sango took her from Sesshoumaru and slowly kneeled down and cradled her in her arms. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha kneeled beside Kagome. Kagome was turning pale pretty quickly. Shippo walked up to her. "What's wrong." He asked afraid to hear the news. Miroku pulled him back. Kagome looked up to Sango. She was crying. InuYasha reached for the sword. Kagome mustered up her last bit of strength and raised her arms. She grabbed InuYahsa's wrist then Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Then with her last bit of energy she brought their hands together so they where holding hands. Kagome smiled when she saw the two brothers holding hands. Then her hands slowly dropped and she silently passed.  
  
Sango gently shook her. "Kagome" she whispered. There was no reply. She looked up to the group and silently shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Shippo's eyes started to fill with tears as he went up to Kagome's head which Sango was still cradling. Miroku lowered his head and said a silent prayer. Sango started to cry harder. She hugged Shippo. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru looked down at their hands then at each other. Sesshoumaru started to pull his back but InuYasha stopped him. "This what she wanted." InuYasha said trying to keep from crying in front of every one.  
  
Sango gently put her friends head down. She stood up and walked to Miroku and hugged him tightly while crying on his shoulder. Miroku rubbed her back to comfort her. Shippo snuggled up to Kagome to pay his last dues. InuYasha couldn't bear to pull Tetsusaiga out. "Well we can't leave her like that." Said Sesshoumaru trying to hide his sadness. "Why did she do that?" Asked InuYasha half to himself.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes and started pulling. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. A tear started to trickle down his face. Sango and Shippo couldn't watch. Miroku also started to shed some tears.  
  
InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both started to dig a grave together. While the group paid their last respects. 


	11. Final thoughts

I fall backwards.  
I am caught.  
I see Sango's sad face.  
She cradles me in her arms.  
I can't bear to see her cry.  
I feel badly for putting her though this.  
I don't know why I stepped in front of that sword  
I couldn't stand their fighting anymore  
Tell Souta to be strong.  
Tell mom I'm not really gone  
Tell InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to get along  
I am coming up to my last breaths  
With my last bit of strength I try to make Sesshoumaru and InuYasha see  
They are brothers.  
My last breath is here  
Everything is getting dark  
I feel my hands hit the ground.  
I hope they will know that in death  
I will still be around 


	12. Memories

When InuYasha and Sesshoumaru where done digging Kagome's grave Miroku performed the funeral. They all knelt down and said a silent prayer for her. InuYasha was one of the ones who found it the hardest to say goodbye. Although he didn't want to admit it in front of his half brother. Sesshoumaru was also touched by Kagome's death although he too wouldn't admit that he had feelings for her. Sango put some flowers on her chest before they lowered her into the grave.  
  
"Well Kagome look they are burying your body." Said Kikyo in an icy tone.  
  
I guess InuYasha couldn't stand you anymore that is why he killed you. Kikyo watched the funeral. She smiled at the thought that InuYasha would be all hers now.  
  
When the funeral was over InuYasha and Sesshoumaru said an awkward goodbye to each other. InuYasha's group started to leave when Sesshouamru stopped them. "You haven't by any chance seen Jaken have you? He seems to have disappeared." The group immediately stopped in their tracks. "Yes we have we caught him, but we will give him back to you." Said InuYasha. This was one of the first times him and his brother where getting along. "Thank you" replied Sesshoumaru as they walked off.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand stayed at the grave. "Poor Kagome. How could her plan have gone like this? I have to admit I was starting to fall for her. I am also starting to agree with my brother on his view of her." He kneeled by the grave for the rest of the day and night.  
  
******  
  
The group settled down pretty quickly. They didn't feel much like walking after what had happened. They quietly set up a camp and built a fire. Sango didn't feel much like cooking. No one really felt like eating either. Sango put Kagome's bag down and opened it. She found some small pieces of cardboard like paper. Kagome had told her that they were called photographs. Sango flipped through them. There was a picture of her and Kagome standing together. They where both wearing school girl uniforms. Sango remembered that day. Kagome had brought an extra uniform for her to try on. A tear trickled down her face. She flipped through some more pictures. She stopped when she came upon the picture that she had taken. It was a picture of Kagome and InuYasha. They where both smiling, they looked so happy.  
  
Sango couldn't stand it any more. She went to put the pictures away when two of them fell out of the pile. She picked them up. One was a picture of her and Miroku. Miroku was hugging her from behind. She was smiling and looking back at him. The other was of InuYasha. Something was wrong with the background. Sango leaned closer to the light of the fire to see better. She jumped when she figured out what it was. Miroku saw her jump and throw the picture down. "What is wrong?' he asked as he went to sit beside her. "Look at that picture." He picked it up and looked at the picture. "Yeah..it's InuYahsa." "No. look behind him." She said in a shaky voice. Miroku looked closer. "Is that Kikyo?" "I think so." "Sango why the heck would Kikyo be in one of these." "You think I would know." She replied raising her voice. She realized that she had raised her voice to Miroku. "I'm sorry it's just I don't know how I am going to deal with Kagome not being here." Miroku nodded in understanding. He pulled her into a warm caring hug.  
  
********  
  
InuYasha had separated himself from the group a bit. He was thinking about Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He suddenly felt two arms wrapping around him. He turned around and saw Kikyo.  
  
"InuYasha"  
  
"Kikyo what are you doing here?" "I came to comfort you in your time of need." She said in a calm understanding tone.  
  
InuYasha didn't know what to do. "H-how.." Kikyo put her finger on his lips. She turned him around and started to gently massage his shoulders.  
  
InuYasha tensed his muscles. "Don't worry she can't catch us now." Kikyo said as if she had read his mind. InuYasha relaxed a bit, and then tensed up again. He turned around to face Kikyo. "Kikyo she is dead, but I am still loyal to her. I learned my lesson the last time."  
  
"InuYasha in death she won't know." "Yes but I would." "Oh come on InuYasha it isn't like she is going to come back to life." Kikyo said as she pulled him into a hug. "You are so warm." She said calmly. She ran her fingers through his hair. InuYasha tried to resist but he couldn't.  
  
"That's right InuYasha, just calm down and let me take care of you." Thought Kikyo smiling. She sat in the grass and pulled InuYasha down with her. She pulled him onto her lap. His back was facing her. She wrapped her arms around him. InuYasha didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with Kikyo but his loyalties where towards Kagome. Kikyo started to gently play with his ears. "Do you remember how I used to do that?" InuYasha slowly nodded. "Do you remember when we used to be free? When we used to sit under this sky and stare at the stars? InuYasha slowly nodded again. He suddenly felt very tired. He slowly closed his eyes. Then he quickly opened them.  
  
"What am I doing? Why am I so tired?" He thought "Kikyo I have to go back to the group." She grasped his hand. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Kagome took a picture of me. It is in the picture of you. "What are you doing in the picture?" He asked. "I was curious." She said simply. "That's nice and all Kikyo but I really have to be getting back." He started to get up from her lap.  
  
"Oh please don't leave. I'll be good I promise." She pleaded. InuYasha got up anyways. Kikyo quickly got up to. "You really do love her don't you?" "Yes I do." "You love her more then you loved me." Kikyo said sadly. "I love her because she has a bit of you in her." He said as he walked off. "Uh InuYasha can I at least have a kiss goodbye?" "Oh fine" he said as he lazily walked up to her. "Kikyo pulled him close and gave him a really long passionate kiss. InuYasha tried to pull away but she wouldn't allow him. Finally she let him go. He looked up but she was gone.  
  
******  
  
When InuYasha got back the group they where all crowded around something. "What has gotten you all excited?" he asked. "Come look at this picture." Sango said not even turning around. InuYasha walked over and took it. He saw himself. Then he saw Kikyo in the background. "She's right" he whispered. "Who's right?" asked Shippo. InuYasha didn't reply. He just found a nearby tree and jumped into it. He was soon asleep. Everyone else soon went to sleep as well. 


	13. It is dangerous to mess with a Youkai's ...

The next morning was slow going for the group. InuYasha was the worst. He refused to do anything. "What about the crystal shards?" Sango asked trying to make him feel a bit better, but it just had the opposite effect. "Well there's no point in looking for them now if she is dead!!! Is there?" He yelled. "Hey don't take it out on her!" Yelled Miroku as he came to Sango's defense. "Oh and why not?" InuYasha crossed his arms. "Stop fighting everyone!!" Yelled Shippo. "Well still have some things to do." "Like what?" retorted InuYasha. "Well for one, we have to return Jaken to your brother." "Oh right." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
******  
  
When they finally made it to the last place that they had seen Sesshoumaru, which was the grave site. They received a big shock. Kagome's grave had been disturbed. As far as they could tell Kagome's body wasn't there any more.  
  
"Wha..what the hell?" InuYasha said as he inspected the grave. His face started to fill with anger. "Sesshoumaru!! What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru didn't appear anywhere. The rest of the group stood there not really knowing what to say. "Uh oh." Whispered Shippo.  
  
******  
  
Sesshoumaru had just finished cleaning most of the dirt off of Kagome's body. He raised his head as he heard his brother's angry cry. "Well he has discovered the grave. Why would he be there?" He looked down at Kagome's body. "She looks so peaceful. Guess I might as well get this over with." He drew Tensaiga right before he was about to use it something interrupted him. "Master!!" yelled Jaken as he ran up to his master. Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. "What are you doing Master?" "You dare question me?" replied Sesshoumaru with out raising his head. Jaken backed off a bit.  
  
"Master your Halfling brother is near." "I know." "He held me captive and tried to threaten me with Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed with his servant because each time he was going to use Tensaiga Jaken interrupted. "Jaken?" "Yes" "why don't you go off for a bit and pester my brother?" "Yes master." Jaken ran off the find the InuYasha gang.  
  
"Finally." He raised Tensaiga.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. "Huh w-where am I?"  
  
"Be careful you still haven't fully healed yet."  
  
Kagome looked over to see Sesshoumaru putting Tensaiga away. "W-where am I? Why I am...What am I..?"  
  
Before she could ask more Sesshoumaru hushed her. He took her in his arms and told her the story. "I-I remember somewhat. I remember bringing your hands together, but that is the last thing I remember."  
  
"Well my brother and I have been on better terms with each other." "Where is the group?" Kagome inquired. "They are at your grave." He replied. "I hope Sango didn't take my death to hard." Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Sango..she's that demon slayer isn't she?" Kagome nodded her head. "Oh she took it hard trust me." Kagome felt really badly. She stood up, and shook off some of the remaining dirt. All her wounds had completely healed, including her ankle. "Why didn't you resurrect me earlier if you knew you could do that?" "I have my reasons." He replied "Tell me!" Kagome demanded. Sesshoumaru just ignored her. "Please?" She begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He still ignored her  
  
Kagome was getting a bit annoyed. Her puppy dog eyes didn't work. She knew she couldn't sit him like InuYasha what could she do? Then a thought hit her. She would annoy him to insanity until he finally broke and told her.  
  
"Please?" "No. " "Please?" "No." "Please?" "NO." "Please?" "NO!!!"  
  
"Kagome you're messing with my mind. Now I am going to mess with yours."  
  
"I was planning on killing you when my pitiful brother saw me and you together. I have been planning that since I agreed to all this. The job has already unintentionally been done for me by InuYasha. Now that you are resurrected I can kill you again."  
  
"Is that why you resurrected me? Is that the only reason?" Kagome asked sadly.  
  
"I have other reasons too." He replied. "So you aren't going to kill me again?" She asked hopefully. "I never implied that I wasn't going to kill you again." Kagome felt betrayed and confused at the same time. She'd had it. She pushed Sesshoumaru then stomped off in search of her friends. "You didn't say thank you." He said in a cold tone. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Stupid Sesshoumaru. Why does he have to act like that? I thought he actually liked me. Guess I was wrong." She turned around. He was still standing where she had left him. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. She shivered. His eyes where unwavering. "Why does he scare me like that?" She thought. She started to walk again when she felt someone was behind her. She turned around Sesshoumaru was right there. "How did he do that?"  
  
He pulled her close. "It is dangerous to mess with a Youkai's mind." He whispered in her ear. Kagome felt a tingle go down her spine. Sesshoumaru let her go and sent her on her way. 


	14. Kagome's bag

Kagome walked back to her grave. The group was all standing there. InuYasha was very upset at the fact that her grave had been disturbed.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said as she walked up to them.  
  
InuYasha abruptly stopped his yelling. Sango looked up to the sound of her voice. Shippo bounded up to her.  
  
"Kagome!" He cried as he hugged her.  
  
"Hold on. You are supposed to be dead." Said InuYasha  
  
"Well clearly she had been resurrected." Pointed out Miroku.  
  
"I know that! Who resurrected her?" InuYasha started to think.  
  
Kagome smiled when InuYasha couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Your brother, Silly."  
  
"My brother did that! So that explains why the grave smells of him."  
  
"Did he say why he did that?" Asked Sango. Kagome's smile faded. She kicked at the dirt with her foot trying to come up with a suitable answer.  
  
"Uh.He didn't really give me an answer."  
  
"What do you mean didn't really?" Broke in InuYasha. "Either he did or he didn't."  
  
Kagome walked up and hugged him to try and make him forget the question he had asked. InuYasha returned the hug. He hugged her tightly. He was so relived that she was back where she belonged. In his arms.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." He whispered.  
  
"Sango would you look at this. Every thing is back to normal." Said Miroku As he gently puller her close. Sango was aware of his actions but she didn't do anything yet. She wanted to see where his actions would take him. Sure enough his hands started to slide down her back towards her butt.  
  
"Resist all temptations." He reminded himself in his head. As much as he didn't want to do Miroku took his hands off her. Sango looked a bit shocked.  
  
"Why didn't he grope me?" she asked her self."  
  
"Ok love birds lets move it." InuYasha said. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Then they quickly looked away. The group started to leave together once again finally.  
  
"Uh guys where is my bag?" Kagome asked. They all thought for a moment. "Sango had it." Said Shippo. Sango put on the innocent look. Kagome slowed her pace so she was walking beside Sango. "Where is it?" "Uh your bag?" "Yes." "I think I have it."  
  
Sango took off her boomerang and looked around. No bag. "That had some very personal stuff in it." "I know" Said Sango looking down to the ground. Here is your bag said Miroku handing it to Kagome. Kagome quickly took it. She opened it to see if anything had been disturbed. She moved things around. The cap to the hair spay was lost. Thanks to Sesshoumaru. Every thing else seemed to be there. She flipped through the pictures.  
  
"I thought I took a picture of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Oh I took that." Said Ssango and handed it back to Kagome. "You can keep it." Replied Kagome. "Ok which one of you took my journal?" she said as she looked around the group. 


	15. The search and The Culprit

Authors Note: Hi guys I finally got my computer fixed. It took at least 6 hours to reinstall everything but I have finally finished. I thank you all for your patience with the lack of updates. I will try to put up one chapter a day like I was before. Any way hear is the next chapter ^_^  
  
~Mihogoeth  
  
Kagome looked around at the guilty group. Trying to read every ones actions to see if they were the culprit who took her journal. No one answered. InuYasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What is such the big deal? It's just a book."  
  
"It is my journal!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well in a journal you write all your thoughts and feelings that you don't want anyone to know about. They are private and not meant to be read by anyone but the writer."  
  
"Oh I see. What did you write?"  
  
"I'm not telling." Kagome blushed as she said that.  
  
"Well let's set up a camp and look for it." Suggested Miroku.  
  
"You guys can set up a camp but I am looking for it myself. If I send you all out you will want to read it if you find it." Kagome blurted out.  
  
The group looked shocked. "At least let one of us come with you." Said InuYahsa. Kagome thought for a moment. "Sango? Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure!" The two girls left in search of Kagome's journal. They headed for her grave.  
  
*****  
  
"Well would you look at that." Said InuYasha, Obviously a bit upset by Kagome's choice. "I know what you mean." Replied Miroku, a bit unhappy that Sango wasn't there with him. Shippo tried to make the two of them better. "Well at least you guys don't have to listen to their girl stuff that you always complain about." "Yeah..." InuYasha replied. Miroku didn't really pirk up much. He was looking at his hand that contained the wind tunnel. It had gotten worse. "Hey guys why don't you build a fire?" "Shippo it is the middle of the day." Miroku pointed out. "I know but night will come soon." InuYasha stood up. "Come on guys lets get some wood."  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Kagome made it to the grave and surveyed the scene. There was nothing there. "Kagome do you think it could be in your bag but you didn't look as thoroughly as you thought you did?" Kagome sat down and opened the bag. Sango sat beside her. She dumped out the contents.  
  
"What's this?" asked Sango as she picked up a book.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Said Kagome trying to take the book from Sango. She missed. Sango started to open the book.  
  
"Don't" Kagome said in a futile attempt to get the book back. She failed. The book was already open. "Wow!" Sango said admiring the contents. It was a picture of a Siamese Cat. "Yeah I drew that." Said Kagome. "You drew that!" "Yes." Sango looked at the other drawings. Some people, animals. They were all exceptionally good. She got to the last drawing. It looked exactly like InuYasha.  
  
On the bottom left in small letters it said InuYahsa. Kagome took the book back before Sango had a chance to examine it more.  
  
*****  
  
"So Kagome your weakness is your emotions."  
  
The reader said as they took in all the contents of the book that was in their hands. They made mental notes of what was on each page. The last entry talked about how Sesshoumaru and Kagome where going to make InuYasha pay. "None of this talks about her death. Well it wouldn't I took this before she was resurrected." The reader closed the journal. They opened it again and flipped to where the writing stopped. They took out a pencil that they had also taken and wrote a reply. "I will return this to her soon. She will be wanting it back." 


	16. Insecurities

Two hours had passed and the girls finally returned to camp.  
  
"Any luck?" Asked Miroku. They both shook their heads quietly. The fire was already started and everyone wanted food. "I guess I am cooking again." Kagome said as she looked at the hungry group. "Yes Please!" They all begged her. "Why are you so excited that I am cooking? Before you all didn't really care."  
  
Sango hid her face as the rest pointed at her. "I see, well looks like I am going to have to teach you more then." Kagome started to cook the food and Sango watched. Finally the meal was ready. "I still wish I knew who took my journal." Kagome muttered. "Oh here." Said InuYasha as he handed it to her. Kagome looked down at the journal then up at InuYasha. He raised his hands. "I didn't take it I swear. Sesshoumaru dropped it off when you two where out looking for it, said he found it on the ground. I didn't read any of it." Kagome quickly stuffed it in her bag.  
  
******  
  
That night she opened her journal to her last entry. She took out a flash light so she could see. There was someone else's hand writing below hers. She squinted to read it.  
  
"Kagome I brought you back into this world and I can take you out of it. I have decided to spare you now that I remember how much time and experiences we had together. You taught me to care, something I could never do. For that I thank you. I never thought I would ever love a human, you proved me wrong. I only scared you to get you off my case and to stop pestering me about why I brought you back. I know I keep an emotionless face, it is all an act. Behind it there are a lot of things going on inside my mind. I have so much things going through my mind right now as I write this. At first I thought you where a weakling, pathetic and nobody special. I noticed that you openly express your feelings; I used to think of that as a weakness. I feel that if no one knows what you are feeling or thinking then it is harder for them to hurt you. I was wrong there too; I have still been wounded even though I don't openly show emotion. I have too much pride; it is like a knife that cuts deep inside. I care about you, I always will. I see now that your rightful place is with my brother InuYasha. I must go and finish some business; I won't see you for a while.  
  
~Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome closed her journal. "Wow, I didn't think he cared that much. I think that deep down he is insecure. His thoughts aren't really organized that well. What does he mean by he has to finish some business? Oh well I guess that is just him. I wish I could have said thank you for retuning it."  
  
She looked over to the tree that InuYasha was sitting in, he was still awake.  
  
"InuYasha?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Fine. What is it?"  
  
"Your brother is going to finish some business; he said he won't see us for a bit."  
  
"Good." Replied InuYasha turning his head.  
  
"I thought you two where on good terms. He did resurrect me."  
  
"Oh right. Fine we are on good terms."  
  
"Come down here."  
  
InuYasha jumped out of his tree and gracefully landed beside Kagome.  
  
"Ok I am down here what did you want."  
  
"I guess I kind of want to go for an evening walk with you."  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two headed towards the near by clump of trees. Beyond the trees was a beautiful pond that was illuminated by the moon light. 


	17. The wondering spirit sees all

Kikyo's spirit wondered aimlessly through the dark moon lit forest, she was deep in thought. "Why did he turn me down? I don't understand Kagome is dead he has no one now. He must really love her. Why? Why not me? She is gone now he can't be caught! " Anger started to rise in her. She couldn't understand why InuYahsa had turned her down even though Kagome was dead. "Maybe he just needed time to get over the shock that he killed her. I will go see him."  
  
She traveled for a bit until she got to Kagome's grave for the second time. There was no one there, the grave had been disturbed. "So they unburied you. Why did you have such an impact, your just a mere wench." Kikyo thought for a moment as to where InuYahsa would be. "Maybe he is at the pond that we always used to go to. It should be lit by the moon light and its true beauty unleashed. He might go there to reflect." Kikyo headed for the pond.  
  
********  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat by the moonlit pond, staring at the sparkling water.  
  
"So why were you with my brother anyways?"  
  
"Uh he found me. I had twisted my ankle and he found me."  
  
"Ok.. But it isn't like my brother to simply take care of you like that. Why were you two kissing?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to tell InuYasha the truth as to why she had been kissing Sesshoumaru.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"It's a reasonable question." He replied, a bit surprised at the answer that he had gotten.  
  
Kagome looked down; InuYahsa did have a good point. He did deserve some kind of an answer. What was she going to tell him?  
  
"Promise you won't be mad?" she asked looking him in the eye.  
  
InuYasha slowly nodded.  
  
"Well...I did that because I saw you with Kikyo and it really hurt me, especially since you had promised me that you wouldn't anymore. Then I ran off, and ended up twisting my ankle. Your brother found me and I made a deal with him that we would pretend to be in love and make you go through what I had when I saw you with Kikyo."  
  
Kagome bowed her head in shame.  
  
"Let me get this straight. All that between you and my brother was fake!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you, you went ahead and allied your self to my brother just to get me back for something that I didn't intend to happen and had no control over!"  
  
He stood up and started to walk off.  
  
"Sit Boy"  
  
InuYasha slammed down.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't get mad! Besides I have one more question."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why did you tell me that Kikyo tried to drag you down to hell if it was only a make up kiss? If you had told me that maybe I wouldn't be so mad."  
  
InuYasha didn't have an answer to that, she had gotten him.  
  
"Just forget it ok" he sat back down beside her. Kagome inched away a bit.  
  
******  
  
Kikyo arrived at the pond. It was so beautiful under the moonlight. She looked around, her eyes locked on InuYasha. A smile spread across her face, until she saw Kagome beside him. "Why are you alive? You are supposed to be dead. Who resurrected you? I am going to kill whoever did that!" Kikyo glared at Kagome, eyes seething with anger. She watched the scene unfold in front of her, InuYasha had just gotten up and Kagome had sat him. "Ok that is the last time you do that bitch!" Kikyo remained hidden, she wanted dearly to charge forward and attack Kagome for sitting InuYahsa. She knew that she wouldn't succeed as long as he was there. "I will wait until you are all alone, then I will make you pay!" Kikyo stayed by the pond and watched InuYasha and Kagome leave together, she stayed at the pond for the rest of the night formulating a plan.  
  
Deep down Kikyo still had feelings for InuYasha; she couldn't forget him that easily.  
  
"I never truly thought that he would love another. Why do I still care? I should be mad at him for that but sadness takes over. I cared all along, even during my final moments when I shot him, anger and confusion just had its grip on me. I've tried so hard to tell myself to forget him, but I just can't."  
  
A tear trickled down Kikyo's face; she quickly brushed it away and started to think about her plan. 


	18. Kagome's confession

It was early afternoon and Kagome and Sango were bathing in the hot springs.  
  
"I am so glad that you are back Kagome, I couldn't stand the thought of you being dead too, I mean with my brother and my village and father."  
  
"I'm sorry I put you through that Sango, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's ok; I think we all learned a lesson from that experience. At least InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are getting along."  
  
"I wonder how long that will last. Why do they hate each other anyways?" Kagome half thought to herself.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes, Sango looked towards them and sank lower into the water. Kagome looked over to her friend and did the same. They both stared at the bushes expecting Miroku to come out, but he didn't.  
  
"Show yourself you peeping tom!" yelled Sango, nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe he really isn't there." Suggested Kagome.  
  
"Maybe, but don't let down your guard, stay low in the water."  
  
They quickly turned when they heard and felt a splash behind them.  
  
"Miroku!" yelled Sango. Miroku was in the hot spring with them, cloak and all. Kagome quickly grabbed the two towels and gave one to Sango. They both quickly wrapped the towels around them, Miroku watched with satisfaction. "What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Sango. "Someone pushed me." Answered Miroku truthfully. "Uh huh" replied Sango who wasn't amused. Miroku walked over the edge and crawled out, but not without catching a last glimpse of the two. Sango threw a rock at him as he walked off.  
  
"Anyway Kagome where were we? Oh yes Sesshoumaru and InuYasha getting along."  
  
"Sango I want to confide in you and you have to promise not to tell any one."  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Sango...I think that Sesshoumaru loves me, but I am not sure though. I like him more then I thought I would like him. I don't know what I am going to do now."  
  
"Do you like Sesshoumaru more then InuYasha?"  
  
"Well that is the problem I can't really decide. I mean sure Sesshoumaru isn't the nicest caring person in the world but he doesn't tell me to shut- up all the time like InuYahsa. He is quiet and expressionless, also very calm and doesn't let anger take over, another thing that InuYasha does. Then again InuYasha is more talkative and expresses his feelings more. Not to mention his ears." Kagome smiled as she thought of InuYasha's cute ears.  
  
Sango thought about Kagome's situation, it was a pretty hard situation to be in. "Where is Sesshoumaru now?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome admitted. "He said he had some business to attend to. I wish I knew what he meant. That is another thing about Sesshoumaru, once he sets his mind that he isn't going to tell you something you can't get it out of him no matter what."  
  
Sango had started to let down her guard and relaxed a bit.  
  
"So he left?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
Sango thought some more, she wanted to help her friend but she didn't exactly know how to in this situation. She knew that the only help that she could give for now was to just listen.  
  
"He said that I taught him how to care and that it was something that he could never do before. He also mentioned that he has a lot of things that goes on in his mind, but he keeps every thing to himself."  
  
"Well that is saying something about you if it comes from someone like him." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
Kagome lowered her head and looked a bit sad.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"He also said that even though he acts emotionless he has been hurt. I wonder if it was by me, because he also said that he sees that my rightful place is with InuYasha. I know he truly cares for me because he told me but I don't know how deep his feelings for me are."  
  
"Come on Kagome, don't put yourself down. Let's get out and get lunch started." Sango suggested hoping to get her friends mind off of her problem for the time being.  
  
Kagome and Sango slowly stood up and got out, they quickly dressed incase someone was watching. 


	19. Kikyo's Plan

Sesshoumaru quietly walked through the forest with Jaken following close behind. He took no notice of his surroundings, or where he was going.  
  
"Why did I write back and tell her all that? I did that because I care for her, no wait love her. I actually admitted it. I never did think I would ever love her, I don't know how it happened it just did. She needs to be with my brother though. I hate to admit it but he is better for her, being a half breed and all, he has more in common with her and understands her better then ever I could." "Master where are we going?" Jaken interrupted his thoughts. For once Sesshoumaru really didn't know where he was going.  
  
"Didn't you say we had some business to do?"  
  
"Yes Jaken, the business." He stopped walking and thought for a moment.  
  
"What was the business I had indented to do before I got dragged into this whole thing? I can't get her out of my head."  
  
"Master?" Jaken looked up to his master with a worried expression.  
  
"Why can't I remember?" He feverishly thought.  
  
"Master? Didn't you say that we had to go to some village?"  
  
"Yes Jaken, we have to go there and get the jewel shard for Naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit that he had totally forgotten his original mission. He was glad that Jaken had but he wouldn't say so. He finally noticed where his feet had taken him. He was at the base of a huge cliff that overlooked the whole forest. He often went there to reflect at night.  
  
"I wish that I could have taken Kagome here. She probably would have liked the view. No I have to stop thinking about her. She is no longer my responsibility."  
  
"Jaken we will stay here for the rest of the day and night, we head for the village tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
******  
  
Kikyo watched Kagome and Sango cook lunch silently and unseen.  
  
"Will you ever travel alone again?"  
  
Kikyo was getting impatient that Kagome hadn't gone off on her own lately; she always had someone with her.  
  
"I still wish I could thank him for resurrecting me, and have at least said good bye."  
  
Kikyo listened closer. She wanted to hear the name of the person who had brought Kagome back. They would pay for that, she would make sure of it.  
  
Sango watched Kagome closely so she wouldn't make the same mistakes that she had last time.  
  
"Maybe we judged Sesshoumaru too quickly." Sango replied.  
  
Kikyo grinned; she now knew the name of Kagome's savior. "So Sesshoumaru you are the one who did this, I thought you hated all humans. Now who should I go after first? Kagome will always be with the group so I won't have a hard time finding her. If I find one group member she is sure to be close by. Sesshoumaru on the other hand is a bit harder to keep track of. I think I will take him out first, that way no one can bring Kagome back."  
  
Kikyo grinned with satisfaction. She decided to hang around a bit longer to see if she could get any information as to where Sesshoumaru went, but with no success. She hadn't really paid much attention to Sesshoumaru so she didn't know where he usually went. She usually would watch InuYasha, she had seen some of their encounters but she would always follow InuYasha when they where over, most of the time it was without his knowledge.  
  
She left the group and went into the trees in search of Sesshoumaru. She searched for the rest of the day with no success, it was now night time. It was very dark, none of the stars where out. It would be harder for her to find him now, especially if he didn't want to be found. She finally made it to the bottom of the giant cliff that over looked the forest. "I will wait here for the rest of the night, and then I will go to the top in the morning." 


	20. Trapped

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the forest. It was a very dark night, he was glad no one could see him. Jaken was asleep behind him. He couldn't see where the group was camping. "I guess it is just as well that I can't find them, if I do I will want to go back. Maybe we should just go to the village now." He got up and walked up to Jaken. He hesitated as to whether he should just let him sleep or wake him. "Maybe I should just let him sleep a bit more. Why I am I thinking like this? What is wrong with me? Why am I being nice? " He stood there silently for a bit trying to push everything out of his mind.  
  
He suddenly sensed danger, but he couldn't figure out what it was from. He decided to be on the safe side and woke Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, get up." Jaken quickly got up and followed his master's order.  
  
"We will start to head to the village now. I want to make up for the time I lost." He lied. Jaken agreed and started to follow his master down the cliff. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped walking, the danger was getting closer. He still couldn't exactly figure out what the danger was.  
  
*******  
  
Kikyo remained hidden at the base of the cliff. She saw Sesshoumaru starting to walk down it; he had paused as if he sensed something.  
  
"So that is where you have been hiding the whole time. Well come on, come down here nothing will hurt you, yet." She begged him in her mind. It was if he had heard her, as soon as she had finished he started to cautiously walk down some more.  
  
*******  
  
"I don't get it, why am I nervous to walk down the cliff tonight? I have done it so many times, what is it about tonight? You are just being silly, something has gotten to you." He scolded himself.  
  
"Master? What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Jaken.You go ahead down, I will meet you at the base a bit later." Jaken went down but he was confused as to why his master was acting strange. He had never seen him act like that. Sesshoumaru silently watched Jaken leave, nothing happened when Jaken got to the bottom. "Maybe I am just being silly, nothing happened to him. I still can't figure out why I don't want to go down that way though. Maybe I will just take my chances and jump from here, there isn't a big fall and I could probably land it." Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to the edge and peered over it.  
  
"Perhaps I underestimated the height, besides if anything is after me and it knew I was on the cliff it probably would have attacked me by now. I am going down." He turned around and walked briskly down the cliff. He finally made it to the bottom, nothing had happened. "I can't believe I just got myself all worked up over nothing." He still wasn't ready to let down his guard just yet. Every thing was eerily silent, the usual night time animals had stopped making their noises. "Some thing is wrong. It shouldn't be this quiet." He sniffed the air, and listened very carefully, he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly turned around to find Kikyo standing behind him.  
  
"You!" "Why are you here Kikyo?"  
  
"I just came to see how you where doing and to check up your brother, that's all."  
  
Sesshoumaru could sense that there was something wrong with the way that she had said that, almost as if it had been rehearsed. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You lie." He said calmly. "I can't believe I got myself all worked up over her." He scolded himself again.  
  
"No I am not lying. I also want to ask you something." She slowly walked towards him as she said this. Sesshoumaru held his ground and didn't back up.  
  
"Did you resurrect Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. Could this be some kind of trap? He knew that Kikyo still had feelings for his brother. She might view Kagome as the only thing that was in her way keeping her from InuYahsa. She somehow knew that Kagome had died and was now back. This wouldn't be good. Sesshoumaru secretly started to worry about Kaogme. "No, I didn't. Why would I she is a pathetic human I have no use for her."  
  
"I have heard rumors that you have though, Sesshoumaru." She hissed.  
  
"Well you heard wrong, I have business to do, out of my way."  
  
"You mean to get that jewel shard from the village? Naraku got tired of waiting for you so he sent Kohaku instead." Kikyo laughed.  
  
"Is that so Kikyo, how would you know this information?"  
  
"Oh I was at the village the day that Kohaku killed all the villagers, could you not smell the blood? Surely a Youkai like you would have smelt it if you where doing what you were supposed to be doing. That reminds me what have you been doing?"  
  
"My business is my own." He replied as he pushed Kikyo aside.  
  
He started to walk off when he felt something pull him back.  
  
"You naughty naughty demon." She grinned evilly. Kikyo took out her bow and aimed her arrow at Sesshoumaru. Her serpent Youkai started to form a circle around him. 


	21. An unlikly savior

Sesshoumaru surveyed the scene. He sized up Kikyo and the demons that were circling him. Kikyo still had her arrow aimed at him, pulled back ready to shoot. The circling demons got closer. He realized that he couldn't simply walk out. He made a gesture as if he was going to make a break for it. Kikyo let the arrow go, it barely missed him. The demons came closer and started to wrap themselves around him. Kikyo took out another arrow incase he decided to make another escape attempt.  
  
"What am I going to do? Maybe I should transform. Wait...If I do that I will be a bigger target and it will be harder to hide if I do escape." He thought.  
  
"I am very hungry; I haven't had a soul for a while. Yours will last me for a while." She smiled at him.  
  
"Kikyo couldn't have you have taken one from the village that Kohaku slaughtered?"  
  
The demons where squeezing him harder. He dug his claws into them but they didn't loosen their grip at all. He could feel himself getting weaker. Kikyo smiled as the demons started to take his soul.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't going to give up that easily though. He went to draw Toukijin, but realized that the demons has wrapped around him a way so that he couldn't draw any of his weapons.  
  
"Where is that Jaken when I need him?"  
  
Kikyo smiled even more when she saw that he realized he couldn't fight back. "Looks like you are helpless. What does it feel like?" She taunted him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was running out of ideas. He decided to dig his claws in with all his might. It didn't work. He was getting weaker by the second. "Well if it is my time to go I won't go down without a fight." He mustered up his strength and started to pry the demons off him. They only squeezed tighter. The pain was starting to get to him. "Jaken!" He called. Kikyo smiled. "He can't help you, no one can."  
  
All of a sudden a little bomb landed between Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. It released poison smoke. The demons suddenly released their grip around him. Sesshoumaru was really weak and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed his sleeve and yanked him away. "Don't inhale it." A voice told him.  
  
Sesshoumaru obeyed. He couldn't see where the hand was leading him. He could tell that the person it belonged to was young and shorter then him. The voice was familiar. He could hear a chain rattle as the person pulled him in to a secluded area of trees. He made sure not to inhale any of the fumes.  
  
"She won't find us here." Said the voice. "You can breathe now." Sesshoumaru looked down at his rescuer and got a shock when he saw who it was.  
  
"Kohaku!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru fell to the ground out of weakness. He sat up and looked up a Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku took off his mask and nodded. The jewel in his back glowed. Sesshoumaru spotted a pouch that was around his waist, attached to the material that was wrapped around his waist. "That must be where the jewel shard is." He observed.  
  
"Why did you save me? You are a demon slayer you should be killing me."  
  
"Naraku has other plans for you. Besides you are almost dead right now. Your soul will be restored soon, she didn't get any of it and the demons lost it when they inhaled the smoke. He isn't happy that he had to send me when you failed to return."  
  
"Huh, so that is why. I don't want to be apart of Naraku's plans anymore. I just won't go back." He decided in his mind.  
  
********  
  
"W-what just happened?" asked a rather surprised and shaken up Kikyo. She looked in front of her and saw that Sesshoumaru was gone. Her demons where lying on the ground coughing. "He had such a good soul too. I'll get him back for this. I might as well go back to Kagome. Perhaps I should also find some more soul stealing demons as well." She looked down at her demons again. They didn't look to good. She also saw the remnants of the bomb and inspected it. "Demon slayer."  
  
*******  
  
Kohaku was acting through Narku's orders. He was being controlled. Sesshoumaru could tell that. He was still pretty weak, but he decided to try to knock Kohaku into his senses to get some info out of him. He hit Kohaku over the head with his fist rather hard. It did the trick.  
  
Kohaku looked around. "Can I have the jewel shard that you stole from the village?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kohaku slowly undid the pouch from his waist and handed it to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I probably killed a lot of people to get this haven't I?" He said guiltily as he looked down at the ground. Sesshoumaru slowly nodded as he took the pouch. Kohaku frowned "By the way, thank you for saving me from Kikyo." Kohaku looked up a bit surprised. "I guess I did didn't I?" He smiled a bit, but then his smile faded. "I just went against all my training, you are a demon and I just saved you." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, you did." He said as he dumped the contents of the pouch into his hand.  
  
"Why do you follow Naraku's orders? You know you could just not listen to him."  
  
"It is the jewel. If I take it out I will die instantly. The last time I tried to take it out, some girl named Sango stopped me. She seemed to care about me. Naraku said that she is my sister."  
  
"She is your sister, and she does care about you. Now please take that dammed jewel out and do us all a favor. Then you won't be controlled any more. Then again you won't really be alive."  
  
Kohaku nodded. "I deserve to die, and this time no one will stop me." He reached back to pull out the jewel but Naraku had managed to regain control. Sesshoumaru quickly put the pouch down in front of him. Kohaku scooped up it up and tied it onto his waist again. He gave Sesshoumaru a last look and whistled to his ride. A huge snake like demon came and he hopped onto its back. The demon sped off and headed to Naraku's castle.  
  
"Well at least he isn't getting his shard. Now what do I do with it?"  
  
"Master are you ok?" asked a worried Jaken. "I have been looking for you all over the place."  
  
Shesshomaru looked over to Jaken. "What do you think?" He solemnly replied. 


	22. A helping hand

Sango had finally gotten the hand of cooking, now her and Kagome took turns. Most things were back to normal, they traveled to find shards. One thing was a bit out of the ordinary though. Miroku didn't grope Sango as much.  
  
She walked up to Miroku who was sitting on the grass staring out into space.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat beside him. Miroku didn't seem to hear her. "Hello" she waved her hand in front of his eyes. Miroku finally came to his senses. "What's wrong with you?" she repeated. Miroku looked at her with questioning eyes. "You aren't yourself; I mean you don't grope me. That means there is some thing wrong."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Nothing is wrong." Sango searched his eyes, trying to find the truth. "I have learned that I shouldn't grope girls." He replied calmly. "WHAT!! Since when have you learned that?" She was very taken aback by his answer. Something was defiantly wrong. He stared blankly at the sky. Sango stared at the sky too, trying to see what he could see. "What do you see?" She asked. He pointed to the sky. Nothing was there as far as she could tell. She stood up and strained her eyes to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"What is wrong with him? He is seeing things. Ah...uh.." She felt her butt being squeezed. She removed his hand and quickly sat down in front of him. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"You liar!"  
  
"You fell for it." He smiled. Sango crossed her arms in front of her. "That will teach me to worry about you in the future." She mumbled. "You were worried about me?" He asked. She blushed and lowered her head, "well yes I was. I worry about all the people I care about. I still worry about Kohaku."  
  
Miroku thought about it for a moment. "I understand how you can worry about me, but your brother? Even after he has badly hurt you?"  
  
A tear rolled down her face. She tried to keep it hidden but Miroku saw it before she could.  
  
"I am sorry. I was being inconsiderate." He said as he pulled her forward into a hug. She returned the hug and silently cried. Miroku could feel that she was crying because of the way she was breathing. He felt badly for what he had said. "It's not your fault." She said as if she had read his mind. She pulled away from him and wiped away some remaining tears. Miroku reached over and wiped a remaining one off her check. Sango blushed a bit but didn't stop him.  
  
"I know Kohaku hurts me and he doesn't know me but I still love him, I miss him. I often wonder if he is alright. I know he feels guilty for what he has done when he is knocked into his senses."  
  
Miroku nodded in understanding. He still missed his father; he remembered seeing him get sucked into his own wind tunnel when he was a boy. He looked down at his hand. He secretly worried about it everyday but he didn't want to burden his friends with worries like that. Sango noticed him look at his hand.  
  
"Is it getting worse?" she asked  
  
"No worse then it was before. You don't have to worry about me Sango. I will be around for a while." He replied sounding more confident then he felt.  
  
Sango pulled him into another hug. Their faces were inches apart. They both knew what each other was thinking. They moved closer.  
  
"YOU!!!" yelled an angry voice. Miroku quickly turned to see who it was. He still had his arms around Sango. It was the girl from the village that he had asked to bear his child. Sango managed to get herself out of his grip and stood up to face the girl. The girl was too busy staring at Miroku to notice Sango. She raised her arm and brought it down towards his head. Miroku cringed ready for the hit but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sango holding the girls arm up. The girl was trying to break free but she couldn't.  
  
"Uh hello miss...uh I didn't get your name." Miroku replied shakily  
  
"It's Holly!!" she replied angrily. "Now get this girl of yours to let me go."  
  
Sango tightened her grip. "Don't hit him." She said under her breath. A lot of emotions were running through her, she didn't know how she felt. She was still a bit sad. She was angry because this girl had rudely ruined the moment, she was also mad because she threatened Miroku.  
  
"Ok I won't hit him, now let me go." Holly said with clenched teeth. Sango let go but not with out giving Holly a warning look. Miroku was surprised; Sango had never really protected him like this before. She would usually let the girls hit him to teach him a lesson, this time she didn't. Holly stomped off but not with out saying her last words. "Stupid selfish bitch." "I heard that." Replied Sango. Holly looked back and stuck out her tongue. Sango chose ignore the childish gesture.  
  
Miroku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed him. Miroku returned the kiss; his hands found their way to her butt and started to squeeze it. She didn't take any notice.  
  
******  
  
That night at the camp fire they sat closer to each other, closer then usual. InuYahsa looked at them weirdly. "What's wrong with them?" He asked Kagome. Kagome didn't answer. She was still a bit mad about the night at the pond. "Hello?" he said. He got up and walked towards them and sat beside Miroku. "Do you know what is wrong with Kagome? She won't talk to me. I think she is still mad at me." Miroku looked away from Sango. "I think she is too." He simply replied. InuYasha sighed "huh....looks like you two are getting along well." He mumbled. He felt a bit lonely. Kagome was mad at him, Kikyo was off somewhere, and Sango and Miroku were getting along more then usual. Things just weren't as they should be for him. Shippo was happy, He had his favorite food, Kagome was back, and Sango and Miroku were getting along.  
  
He gave up and left the group and went for a little walk.  
  
"Why is she treating me like this? I need someone to talk to. Shippo is too young to understand, Miroku and Sango are to busy with each other to notice anyone." InuYasha walked aimlessly. He had been walking for a while. He finally thought of someone he could talk to although it was really out of the ordinary and didn't seem right. "My brother. He is only one I can think of although it seems odd, but I guess we are on good terms, for now at least." InuYasha sniffed the air and caught his brother's scent. He followed it for a couple of hours. He found himself at the bottom of the cliff. He also smelt some remaining scents of that extermination smoke that Sango usually used when she exterminated demons. "Why would it be here?" He sniffed the air, he brother was close. He walked into a secluded clump of trees. He found his bother sitting on the ground, his back was turned to him.  
  
"InuYahsa" InuYasha was surprised that Sesshoumaru knew that he was there. "How did you know it was me? He asked. "It is a bit hard not to. I mean with the way that you stomp around and all." Sesshoumaru didn't turn to face him as he said this. InuYasha clenched his fists, but calmed down and tried to keep his anger under control. 


	23. A brothers warning

InuYasha started to walk up to his brother. Sesshoumaru still didn't turn to face him. InuYahsa sat in front of his brother. There was some awkward silence. InuYahsa looked at Sesshoumaru closely, he looked a bit tired and weak, he usually never looked tired or weak.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru raised his head. His eyes were full of tiredness.  
  
"I had a run in with someone. Nothing more. Why have you come to me? Little brother."  
  
InuYasha picked up a twig and drew in the sand with it. "I just wanted to talk. That's all."  
  
"Why would my brother want to talk to me? He has Kagome, unless he didn't something stupid do again." He thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. It was awkward for the both of them to be like this. "I had no one to talk to and I figured since we were supposed to be on good terms I could talk to you. If you don't want to talk I'll leave."  
  
"No you can stay. I have wanted to warn Kagome about something." InuYasha perked his ears at the sound of her name. "Feh...she won't talk to me." Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised. "What did you do now?" "I think I lied to her about what Kikyo did. Do you remember how I had originally told her how Kikyo was trying to drag me down to hell when she wasn't really?" Kikyo was the last person Sesshoumaru needed to be reminded of. "Yes!" "Well she is mad about that."  
  
"What did happen to you brother." InuYasha asked curiously. Sesshoumaru lowered his head, he was a bit embarrassed. He chuckled. "I was being stupid."  
  
"Uh huh...go on."  
  
"I underestimated Kikyo, she almost stole my soul, and I would have been dead if Kohaku hadn't saved me."  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe that, surely something had gotten to his brother and made him talk nonsense.  
  
"Are you ok? Your brain is broken." InuYasha said pointing to his head. How could something that unusual have happened, it wasn't right, especially being saved by Kohaku?  
  
"It is true. My brain isn't broken I am fine." Sesshoumaru replied as he stared his brother in the eye. "So that is where that smoke bomb came from." InuYasha replied.  
  
"You saw it?" "Yep"  
  
"Is kikyo anywhere near. You are one of the only ones she doesn't attack." InuYasha shook his head. "Look InuYasha, I need to tell you something and I want you to listen carefully." InuYasha nodded his head and listened carefully. "Kagome is in danger; I think Kikyo plans to kill her. She knew that Kagome had died, some how she figured out that I resurrected her. She went after me for doing that. If I were you I'd keep a close eye on Kagome and watch out for Kikyo."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I have wanted to ask you this for a long time so I am going to ask you now while you are weak and can't hurt me. Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Clever boy. He knows when to ask questions like that." Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Why do I hate you? Let's see....You are a Halfling and a disgrace to our family."  
  
InuYahsa crossed his arms. "Well you're nice." He was doing everything he could so he wouldn't hit his brother in the head for that remark. Sesshoumaru could see that, it was amusing to anger his brother. "So where did Kohaku go?"  
  
"He went to Naraku's castle. He only saved me because he is under Naraku's control."  
  
InuYasha wanted to get more information on Kohaku's state because he knew that Sango still worried about him.  
  
"Is the kid ok?" Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised that InuYasha would be asking something like that. "He is ok, he still feels very guilty, and he keeps saying that he deserves to die. He does know now that he has a sister. That is all though."  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Maybe there is still a chance to save the kid." InuYasha half said to himself. "For Sango's sake at least." "Ok InuYasha, How would we do that?" "Simple, we kill him." "Now how is that going to help Sango?" "You use you little sword and resurrect him, jeesh." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Wow that half-breed actually thought of a good idea, but will Kohaku have his memory back?"  
  
"I better be getting back to Kagome." InuYasha said as he stood up. He was about to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"Here give this to Kagome." He said as he held out the jewel shard. "Where did you get that?" "I have my ways. Now go."  
  
"Maybe my brother isn't so bad after all. Or something is wrong with his mind. I better hurry back to Kagome. Knowing Kikyo's temper." He quickly ran through the forest towards the camp. 


	24. Kikyo returns

Sorry for the lack of updates. I have exams so please bear with me. Any ways here it is **********************************************************************  
  
Miroku could sense something evil lurking around the camp. He looked around the group. They were peacefully sleeping. He decided to let them sleep, he wasn't sure his senses where right and he didn't want to wake them up if they were wrong. Kirara woke up and sat beside Miroku. He started patting her back. Kirara could also sense something. "So you can sense it too." He said not really expecting a reply. He could feel that she was tense and very alert. "Maybe I should wake them up, if she is reacting as well." Miroku stood up and looked around but he couldn't see anything. Anything that would be a threat, that is. He knelt beside Sango and watched her sleep for a bit, and then he woke her.  
  
"Sango..." he whispered.  
  
"Wake up." Sango groaned. "Now what?" she said tiredly. "I was having a good dream."  
  
"Yes I am sure you were, but you have to get up."  
  
Sango slowly sat up and saw that he really meant it. Kirara was beside him keeping watch. "Wake the others." he said. Sango did so, they all complained about being woken up. Kagome noticed that InuYasha hadn't retuned from his walk. "I hope I wasn't too hard on him." She quietly thought. She also wondered how Sesshoumaru was doing. Shippo hugged her and stayed close. Kagome hugged him back and held him close to her.  
  
Kirara relaxed a bit, the evil seemed to be getting weaker.  
  
******  
  
Kikyo watched the group hungrily. She needed souls fast, she was getting weaker. She had sent her demons out to find one for her, but they hadn't returned yet. "Oh great now they are all up, why did that monk have to wake them?" She angrily thought. "Well at least they are relaxing a bit. Maybe there is still hope for me." She sat down and waited. She was hungry and weak, but her mind told her to wait before she was to strike. If she went right now she surely wouldn't succeed. "Where are they? It doesn't take this long to find a person and steal their soul." She eyed Sango angrily. "How could you have saved Sesshoumaru and come back here so quickly?" Then it dawned on her. Maybe it wasn't Sango. Maybe it was..."Kohaku" She said, remembering the name. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of him. "He shouldn't be too hard to get." She looked at the group again and noticed that someone was missing. "InuYasha. Where are you? I miss you. Soon you will be mine." A little while later her demons came back with a soul for her. She had now regained her power again.  
  
*******  
  
Kirara was suddenly alert again. More alert then before, Miroku could also sense the evil growing. Kagome saw that the two sensed it; she was getting a bit scared. She wished that Sesshoumaru or InuYasha were there to comfort her. She hated to admit it but her heart was aiming for Sesshoumaru more. "After all he does have Kikyo." She accidentally voiced out loud. "Who has Kikyo?" asked Shippo, who was still snuggled in her arms. He looked up at her with his cute little face. Kagome looked down and forced a smile as she hugged him tighter. "No one." She managed to say. Shippo still wasn't convinced; he decided that he would ask her another time when things were more calm and peaceful.  
  
The group crowded together now, ready for anything. Some faint light was glowing through the trees and it was coming towards them. They all squinted to see what it was. The light faded as it got closer. "Kikyo." Whispered Kagome.  
  
Kikyo came towards the group, her demons circling her. Kagome put Shippo down and slowly walked up to her; it was as if she was being drawn to her energy. "Kagome." Kikyo said coldly. Kagome nodded. Sango and the others readied themselves for anything. Kikyo watched the group through the corner of her eye incase they decided to make any moves. She made a hand gesture, and her demons sped towards the group and had them wrapped against a nearby tree. The demons would hold them there until Kikyo gave them the orders to let go. She turned her attention back to Kagome, and smiled evilly. Kagome didn't know how to react. She wished that someone would come to save her. Kikyo slapped her across the face. Kagome winced in pain. "Sesshoumaru can't save you, he is weak, and I would have gotten his soul if Kohaku hadn't saved him." "Kohaku? He is still alive?" She thought. She started to get really angry; Kikyo had tried to kill Sesshoumaru. Kagome slapped Kikyo back. Kikyo looked shocked but quickly regained her posture.  
  
Sango was getting restless and angry. She wanted to help Kagome, but she couldn't. She squirmed some more, but the demons just tightened their grip. Poor Shippo wasn't even touching the ground. Miroku was calm and relaxed. He knew if he fought them they would just tighten even more. The demons and Kikyo didn't notice that they had missed Kirara, who was cleverly hidden in some bushes. Sango realized that but she wouldn't dare speak a word incase Kikyo somehow managed to hear her.  
  
Kikyo knocked Kagome over and was stood over her; suddenly she heard a growl behind her. She didn't have time to react. Kirara pounced, and held her down. Kikyo managed to take out an arrow and she stabbed Kirara in the chest with it, Kirara roared but didn't let Kikyo go. Kagome ran to the tree that her friends were tied too. Kikyo pushed the arrow in deeper. The arrow snapped because of all the pressure on it. Kirara eventually gave into the pain and started to shrink to her normal size. "Kirara!!" Yelled Sango, now she was really mad. Kikyo walked towards the tree. Kagome was hurriedly trying to set her friends free, but with no success.  
  
"Kikyo!" Yelled a familiar voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see InuYahsa. "Yep that's right I'm back" 


	25. Untimate betrayal

Every one turned to InuYasha's direction. Kikyo stopped, and slowly turned to him. She smiled seductively at him. Luckily Kagome didn't see the smile. InuYasha drew Tutsusaiga. "Now InuYahsa, you really don't intend to use that on me." She said in a foxy voice. Her anger was slowly fading; she wanted to be in InuYasha's arms. Ever since Kagome had come InuYasha didn't seem to care about her in that way any more. She slowly started to walk towards him; he raised Tutsusaiga as a warning. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." InuYasha lowered the sword. Kagome slowly walked up behind Kikyo, she gave InuYasha a gesture which meant to give her the sword. InuYasha finally figured out what she meant and hugged Kikyo while he passed the blade to Kagome.  
  
"Did he have to do it like that?" She thought. She walked up to the tree where the demons where holding her friends. She looked back at InuYasha and Kikyo and frowned. Kikyo was now kissing him on the lips, he wasn't pulling away, and he was accepting. "Do you really love her more then me?" She sadly thought as she looked down at Tutsusaiga and slowly raised it. She closed her eyes and sliced the sword though the demons. Her friends were finally free. Shippo quickly leaped into her arms. Sango and Miroku ran to Kirara's aid.  
  
Sango carefully inspected the wound and arrow. She knew that she had to get it out, but didn't know if it would make the blood flow worse. Kirara winced in pain when Sango gently pulled the arrow. "I am sorry Kirara, this has to come out." Miroku ripped some material off the hem of his cloak to be used as a tourniquet.  
  
Kikyo hadn't noticed anything that went on around her. She was too wrapped up with InuYasha. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. InuYasha was trying not to get too wrapped up with his emotions. He knew that this had to stay as a diversion and nothing more, resistance was hard. It was getting harder as time went on and as Kikyo deepened the kisses. He broke the kiss off and breathed the new morning air, it smelled nice and fresh. He tried to look back at the group to see how they were doing, but Kikyo gently placed her hand on his jaw and turned his head to face her. "I have really missed you." She whispered. InuYasha slowly nodded. Kikyo was making it very hard for him pretend much longer, soon it would be real.  
  
Kagome was now sitting beside Sango and Miroku; they all tried to figure out what was best for Kirara. Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and inspected the wound. "Maybe it is best to let Shippo pull it because he has the smallest hands. So he can maneuver it better." Kagome suggested. Sango sadly nodded. Sango held Kirara in her lap and supported her head. Shippo walked up to Kirara and gently grabbed onto the remaining shaft and started to pull. "Kirara I know this hurts but please stay still." Sango pleaded. Kagome quickly rummaged through her back pack for the first aid kit that her mom had insisted that she brought. She finally pulled it out and nearly tore the lid off the hinges. She quickly searched for some alcohol. She found it, some bandages and some cotton balls. Shippo started to pull a bit harder. The head of the arrow was starting to come out, but no without bringing some flesh with it. "There, Kirara not much longer it will be out soon." Sango said soothingly. The arrow finally came out, blood started to flow. Kagome dabbed the blood up with the cotton balls. Miroku and Sango looked in wonder; they hadn't seen all this first aid stuff before. "Now this may hurt a bit." Kagome said as she dabbed a cotton ball into the alcohol, she gently cleansed the wound. When she finally finished, she took a bandage then put it on top of the wound, and used Miroku's piece of cloak that he had torn off, to hold it in place.  
  
She turned to InuYasha and Kikyo and felt very hurt. She walked toward the two and Sango slowly followed her. Kagome got a shock when she realized what they were doing. She turned her head and was caught by Sango. Sango hugged her friend to comfort her. Then she marched up to InuYasha and Kikyo. The both didn't notice her at first, so she loudly cleared her throat to make her presence known. Kikyo looked through the corner of her eye. InuYahsa laid his ears back. They both separated taking their hands off each other and their tongues out of each others mouths. InuYasha knew that he had been caught. He looked down at Kagome who was sitting on the ground crying, Shippo had come to comfort her. "Sit Boy!" InuYasha slammed to the ground. He was expecting that and he knew that he deserved it. He tried to get up and was sat again. When Kagome was satisfied she said something that shocked the whole group, including Kikyo. "I have had it with you and not being able to decide which one of us you want! You are worse then Miroku!" InuYahsa tried to protest but she wouldn't hear it. "I don't CARE!!! You and Kikyo seem very happy together!!! Why don't you just go and let her drag you down to Hell with you this time!!!! Go on Kikyo; take him to Hell with you!!!" 


	26. Didn't really mean it End of part 1

Every one was shocked as to what Kagome had just said. Sango knelt beside her friend to comfort her. "Now you don't really mean that do you?" She asked hopefully. Kagome looked at Sango with a tearstained face. "I am sorry but I just can't stand it any more." Shippo jumped out of her lap and onto InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha was deeply hurt, but he didn't want to show it in front of his friends. He kept his head down but pulled a little pouch out of his kimono. "Here Shippo give it to her when the time is right." He said as he handed Shippo the pouch. "InuYasha..." "Oh quit your wining I'm not needed here anyways." Shippo lowered his head. "Yes you are, more then you think, please don't go. I know Kagome is being hard to deal with right now, but she truly does care for you." "Feh, she has my brother." Shippo remained on his shoulder. There wasn't much else he could say or do. He was hoping that sitting on his shoulder would somehow help him to realize how much he was needed.  
  
Kikyo slowly walked up to InuYasha and hugged him. "We're ready" she whispered. Soon he fell unconscious and she held him up. Miroku joined Sango and Kagome. "Why are you letting this happen?" He whispered to Sango. "I don't know how to stop it." She answered truthfully. Everyone had a lot of things going through their minds and didn't quite know what to do. Kagome was the only one who had somewhat of a chance to stop them. A portal opened up under Kikyo and InuYasha. They both started to lower slowly into it. "Shippo get off his shoulder, you will get sucked in with them." Yelled Sango. She got up and quickly ran up to InuYasha. She grabbed hold of Shippo and proceeded to pull him off. She started to cry as she saw InuYasha being dragged down. She finally managed to get Shippo off and went back to the group. She hugged Miroku close. Neither she nor Kagome could watch. "Kagome! You still have Tetsusaiga." Pointed out Miroku. Kagome looked down at the sword. "That's right I do..what do I do now? She thought" She looked up; InuYasha and Kikyo were almost through. She started to cry some more. "What have I done?"  
  
*******  
  
That night no one could sleep well. Kagome stayed up. She couldn't stop looking at Tetsusagia, and feeling really bad for what she had done. She stood up and walked over to a tree and sat at the base and leaned against the trunk, still holding the sword.  
  
"So how is it that I find the sword but not its master?"  
  
Kagome jumped and looked up; Sesshoumaru was sitting in one of the lower branches. Looking strait ahead. "Don't scare me." Kagome said as she knelt down relived. Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped down and landed in front of her. He eyed Tetsusaiga hungrily, he still wanted it for himself "Where is my brother, did he not return?" Kagome could feel tears starting to come. "How do I tell him that I sent his brother to hell, especially when they were finally getting along." She thought. Sesshoumaru knelt down and held her chin up so she was looking at him. He noticed that she had been crying and was now starting. He could also smell it on her. "Great now what has he done?" "Actually it is what have I done." She said quietly trying to lower her head, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her. Then she remembered how Kikyo had almost killed him. She leaned forwards and hugged him. "I am glad you are still alive." "So news travels fast." He said coldly. "So my brother has met up with her, where is he now?" He said to himself.  
  
He gently pushed her off him. He looked her in the eyes, she knew what he wanted. "Ok here it goes" she thought. "Your brother...he is in Hell right now with Kikyo." Sesshoumau thought for a bit. "That's not the worst of it. I am the one who sent him there, I told Kikyo to take him there. I was very angry at him; I said something I didn't mean."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, he didn't seem angry at all, but that just could be because he might not be showing it. "I know how you feel." He replied Kagome was taken a back. "What do you mean?" "I have said things I haven't meant when I have been angry. Every one does. " He leaned forward and hugged her. "Did he give you anything? I gave him something to give you. Did you get it?" Kagome thought. "I never gave him a chance to explain himself of talk to me, so.. no I didn't get whatever it was." Sesshoumaru shook his head with disapproval. "When are you humans going to learn? I gave him a jewel shard to give you." Kagome was surprised that Sesshoumaru would actually get a jewel shard for her. "Maybe he really has changed." She thought, but then again he still hates humans. "Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question?" He slowly nodded. "Why do you hate humans so much?" Anger started to rise in him; he didn't want to be reminded of his past. Kagome could see that he was getting angry. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "No I'll tell you I have been holding it in too long."  
  
Flashback begins  
  
A boy is running though the night. It is a cold night, he is cold. He went from house to house asking for shelter for the night. Every one slams their door in his face; some kick him off the door step. He is shivering uncontrollably; he slowly turns into a full youkai. He is about the size of a Great Dane; he lies down and curls up. The next morning he is rudely awoken by the village children who are poking him with sticks and throwing rocks at him. One of them tied a burning stick to his tail. "Away with you, you stray." They had no idea that this was a youkai. The youkai quickly got up and put the fire out with its paws, but yelped in pain as he did so. He ran as fast as he could from the boys. The stick dragged behind him, the tip of his tail had been burned and it hurt him, his paws were also burned. He ran to a near by pond and jumped in. While he was in there he turned into his normal for again. The boys came up to the pond. "You there! Have you seen a white dog?" The boy shakes his head. The others leave. The boy looks down at his burned hands, they hurt him a lot. He wanted his father and mother, His father was off at a battle, his mom was dead. How he missed her, he was all alone and had no friends. He knew he had to go back to the village to steal food, but the last time he had got beaten from being caught.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru; there was pain and sadness in his eyes. She had heard every word he said. "So that is why, they didn't treat him nicely at all; he had to go through that every day. They still don't treat him nicely even now that he is an adult" "You are one of the first humans who has ever treated me with kindness." Kagome smiled. "Now let's go and get my brother back." "You mean there is a way she asked" "Yes." He reached for Tetsusaiga but Kagome pulled it back. "Oh no you don't" Sesshoumaru smiled. "You are wise" 


End file.
